


WHAT is the point?

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Erik does not see the point of lingerie shopping.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	WHAT is the point?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sexual teasing, implied sexual content
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - shopping for lingerie together

“Liebchen, I’m afraid I fail to see the point of all of this.” Erik comments as he glances over the wall of lacy underthings. “It will all wind up in the same place.”

“And where is that, Erik?”

“On the floor within minutes of you putting it on.”

You smirk as you pick up a lingerie set with a balconet bra, thong, and garters and wiggle it in front of his face. “You’re missing the point.”

His brow lifts and he folds his arms over his chest, “And what, _exactly_ , is the point then, Liebchen?”

“The point is, I put this on under my dress and while we’re at dinner you get to imagine what it looks like on me. You know. Kind of like foreplay without the touching.”

He takes the set you’re holding and puts it back on the rack then grabs your hips and pulls you into him. Erik’s lips brush your ear and he growls, “If that is the point then why not go bare under your dress? I will be thinking about all the ways I can touch you without any barrier to my wandering fingers BEFORE we get home.”

The look on his face combined with the deepening of his voice only serve to prompt your traitorous body to respond and a rush of wet heat soaks your panties. “I…uhm…”

“What is the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Erik grins and his thumb presses to the center of your bottom lip before he dips his head and kisses you.

Your heart is nearly pounding out of your chest by the time he breaks the kiss and nips the corner of your mouth. “Erik?”

“Yes, Liebchen?” He straightens to his full height and looks at the lingerie in front of you again.

“Can we go home?”

A sexy smile slowly spreads over his mouth as he looks back down at you squirming where you stand, “No lacy underthings for dinner?”

You shake your head, “No. Bare. Bare is good.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
